The Stagnant Solstice
by xXDarkness'sAngelsXx
Summary: A dark power lurking in the shadows, threatening to engulf everything. But like a raging fire, two people burn wanting a taste of revenge.. RikuoxOC RikunxOC
1. Prologue

DOES NOT OWN Nurarihyon no mago or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner. *emos in a corner*

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the sky was clear. All I could hear was the bird's songs as they flew by overhead. It was so relaxing, laying in the grass not doing anything at all. Just laying there, all by myself. Well today was just like any other day, considering my clan members didn't know I was out here. Since they said it was forbidden,_ pfft yeah right! _It was still peaceful though. I though that nothing could go wrong today..

But that's when everything changed..

It was quiet, too quiet I sat up and looked around. Unaware of the dark gaze watching my every move. I felt a bit scared, which is never supposed to happen for a yokai anyway. I got up, and started heading back to my village. I was about halfway there when I smelt it, the smell of burning wood and flesh. I started to run faster, but it was like my legs wouldn't carry me fast enough.

Then I saw it, my home was being burned to the ground. I couldn't hear a thing, I couldn't move either. I didn't even notice that within the flames, lurked shadows that were very dangerous. The fire was spreading, I had no idea what to do, so I just ran. Ran away, as far as I could before I collapsed. My mind was reeling, telling me that it was no coincidence that today of all days something like that happened. After all it was only a few years ago today that I lost her..

In my mind, the way the fire was spreading.. As I recalled it was not burning the other tress whatsoever. It was if it was encircling the entire village.. Startled I realized that it was night time, I walked back towards my village and saw that nothing left. All of it had been burned to the ground, nothing at all could describe the feeling that was going on inside my body right now. Seeing nothing there, made me wonder that since the fire encircled.. did it mean we were being hunted?

I felt despair creep all they way down to my bones, it was like losing her all over again. I searched frantically, seeing if anyone had survived somehow. Perhaps by burying themselves into the earth. All I found were piles of ash, and just like that I was left alone in the world. Tears streamed down my face, my blood boiling from the anger I felt to whoever took my clan — no my family - away from me. I swore that I would get my revenge, no matter how long it took.

That's right today was the day that everything changed.

Today was the day that the hunted became the Hunter.

* * *

Hikari: please review*Kicked puppy look*

Yami... *sweatdrop*

Rikuo: Why aren't we in the story yet *sadface*

Hikari: *glomps Rikuo* Cause~ You'll have to wait your turn~

Rikuo:*pouts*

Rikun&Yami: *sweatdrop*

Yami:*mumbles* okay no more candy for you

Hikari:*pouts*


	2. Chapter 1: Grief

We do not own Nurarihyon No Mago or its characters.

* * *

Yami: Slightly forgot to mention that during the story we will be jumping between OC's points of view. But we will let you know when we are going to switch back and forth. Also we do not have a Beta as of yet. Please message if you want the job!

* * *

Morning came with a sun that was too orange to be normal. I thought it a bit hypocritical considering what had happened last night. Nothing could change what I was feeling at this moment. As I walked around, remembering where everything had once stood. Where everyone had lived.. I couldn't tell the difference in the ashes, which was human or just burnt trees. So I gathered up all that I could carry, and started burying it in the ground. I had to make a couple of more trips before all the ash as gone. Gone, just like how my family was gone and just my life. I curled up into a ball on the ground, and cried myself to sleep. Thinking "_it just wasn't fair... why should I be the only one left alive.."_

A few hours passed before I woke up again, I stood up and saw that there were markers on the graves. I knew that I didn't do it, so who did? Well however it was, they left after doing it. A weak smile came to my face, before it disappeared behind my mask of sorrow. I walked over to the markers and started to scratch in the names of my family. It didn't take that long, but my chest felt like swelling the entire time. I could feel that I was going to cry again, trying to hold back the tears I turned my back on the graves.

I could only get a few yards away before the tears came again. Sure it seemed childish to cry so much, but the light in my eyes which was my family was gone. So all that was left was darkness, my soul was like ice. I did not want to feel ever again, it would just hurt too much, especially if they died. It would be the last time that this happened, since I had to move on if I wanted to find out who killed my clan. I looked up to the sky.. thinking..._I wish you were here.. I have no idea what to do..._" a single tear escaped from my right eye, the one that she always liked to look into..

My heart steeled itself, it was time to embrace the blood inside myself that I had left dormant. I looked toward the east, wondering if that was still there.. so I started walking towards it. It didn't take long but I finally arrived. It was exactly like the meadow I like, except the memories that came with this were unpleasant. I crouched down, and felt the grass moving through my fingers. I sighed, still moving my fingers in the grass. It seemed as though it was only yesterday, instead of it being four years old. This was where I lost her, this was where I failed not only myself but her as well..

* * *

_*Flash Back to Four Years Ago*_

* * *

_There were two little figures standing in the meadow, at first glance they seemed to be suspicious. But upon closer inspection, it turned out to be just two girls. One which looked like she was five years old, and the other just a year younger.._

"_C'mon Ten you can do it!" I said encouragingly._

" _But Ka..." Ten whined._

" _No buts!" I stomped my foot down on the ground. "You asked me to help you and so I am"_

_Ten nodded, knowing what I said was true. She had wanted help with learning how to control her powers. Normally it wouldn't start until she was five, but Ten wanted to get a little head start._

"_Okay.. then can we go play after this? I'm getting tired from doing this all the time.." she said in a sweet tone. Knowing that whenever she used it, she would get what she wants._

"_Alright" I sighed, resigned that I agreed to her request. Nobody could turn her down, except maybe Mother._

_This went on for a few more minutes, the both of us oblivious to what was about to happen.._

_I was looking at Ten's smiling happy face, when out of nowhere something hit me hard enough in the neck to make me fall over. I tried to get up but was paralysed, every instinct in my body telling me to run. "Ten! You need to run back home now!" I said trying to get her back to normal, but it was no use seeing as how her face was overcome with fear and she wouldn't move. "Ten!" I yelled desperately seeking her attention, " You need to get away from here!". I heard a low baritone chuckle from behind, "I wouldn't do that if I were you little one, unless you want to see this one get hurt". I felt a cold metal brush against my neck, it was a sword. If anything Ten didn't have a choice. She would never want me to get hurt on her behalf. She had started to cry loudly and that's when the order came from Mr. Baritone, " Take her". Another came out of the trees and picked Ten up, who had upgraded from crying to kicking and screaming. The men had started to walk away from where I lay paralysed on the ground. "Nooooo!" she yelled, holding her hand out as if trying to reach me. I lifted my hand with tears forming at the end of my eyes, and screamed with all of my might_

"_Teeennnnnnn!" Feeling weak, my vision starting to fade. Last thing I saw was Ten crying before everything went black... then I heard his voice again.. "Have a nice sleep, cursed one"_

* * *

_*End of Flash Back*_

* * *

I hadn't realized that a few hours passed and it was nighttime once again. I narrowed my eyes, thinking to myself. But that's when I heard it, a low rumbling sound. I blushed at the embarrassment, seeing as how the source of the noise happened to be my stomach. I tried to think back, about what I learned on how to survive using the outdoors. I went to the river, and started to build rods so that I could catch some fish. It took a few more gruesome hours, but I finally caught a fish. "_ONE STINKING FISH_" I thought to myself angrily. But I really couldn't complain, seeing that it was definitely better than an empty stomach.

Satisfied for the time being, I walked around looking for a soft area for which I could lay down and sleep. Thinking I found it, I prepped it to make it more like a bed. I layed own and looked at the sky, just stepping into that meadow had made me think of her again. I thought to myself "_Was she watching me at this very moment? My little sky angel_".. About to doze, and eventually sleep was when I smelt it. The incense of burning wood, thinking it was another fire I jerked upright and looked around. It took awhile but my eyes finally found it. I saw a pillar of smoke eastward rising in the sky, wondering who could be here at this time of night. Curious, I started walking towards it, unaware that someone or something was watching me leave. Hesitantly, whatever it was followed me towards my destination.

* * *

As I walked closer, I could faintly hear the sounds of people talking. As well as the faint smell of alcohol._ "Were they humans?.. No this feels like yokai aura.." _Upon closer inspection it was yokai, and a extremely large group at that. They all seemed so happy and cheery, until a voice cut through them like ice. " Who are you?" I turned my head, the owner of the voice was a woman dressed in a white kimono, with blue hair and menacing red eyes. I didn't say a word, she looked like she wanted to say something else but was cut off. "Mother, I think you scaring her!" said a girl who looked like the woman but had yellow eyes. She walked over and patted me on the head, saying things like ' Its alright, everything's going to be okay.." I looked at her thinking " She doesn't know a thing, nothing will be alright for me ever again." I guess my stomach had growled again, since the girl exclaimed " Oh, you must hungry lets get you some food!" "Tsurara dear, take her to see the Supreme Commander and the Nidaime alright?" said the older woman. " Yes Mother" said Tsurara. She took my hand and led me deeper into the compound, until we came to a pavilion with the seating raised above the ground. Tsurara bowed and then left me alone. Two voices rang out " Come on up, so that we can see you better." Slowly I walked up, and then saw two men who in their right were drop dead beautiful. One had all black hair with golden eyes, white the other had gold hair and gold eyes. Both sitting at a table filled with a large amount food.

"So.. what do we have here?" asked the older one with the gold hair after taking a look at my appearance, then he sipped his bowl of sake.

* * *

Yami: Aaaand done *cheers*

Hikari: Who gave you sugar, but anyway please review. :)

Rihan: I see I get to have a part in this story

Yami: Yep, you and Yamabuki are alive in this story and Supreme Commander's appearance is of that when he was younger, no offence.

Nurarihyon: None taken, I was beautiful then.

Rikuo: *sweatdrop* Jii-chan...

Hikari: *laughs* Anyway we have a poll going on about which story we should write more of on our profile, Rite of passage is the other one, so check it out and please vote ^.^


	3. Chapter 2: Peaceful Days

We do not own Nurarihyon No Mago or all of it's Characters.

Yami; Still going with my OC here, and hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more about who and or what my OC actually is...So please enjoy ^^

Hikari; I get to write soon.. Yay~~ :)

* * *

_Continuation from Last Chapter..._

"_So.. what do we have here?" asked the older one with the gold hair after taking a look at my appearance, then he sipped his bowl of sake._

* * *

We just stood there, taking in each others appearances, no one said a word. Thankfully the awkward silence was about to end soon. A man came running up, he seemed so out of breath that he could barely get out the words " I have ..huff.. something to report..huff". He had short blond hair and brown eyes, what caught my attention a little bit was that he had red strings all over his clothes.

"Yes Kubinashi?" the black hair man continued.

"Rihan-sama, Supreme Commander, the village that houses our greatest allies has been burnt completely to the ground" he said in a grave tone. His eyes portrayed grief, even though he never knew them.

"We were a day away, how was this possible?" said the Supreme Commander. Though he didn't look quite surprised at this new information his aide had brought him. I looked at him, he noticed and said " I put up some grave markers for the buried bodies, though I have no idea if anyone survived".

"Oi Oi, that's a bit rude dontcha' think?" said Rihan. The Supreme Commander gave him a look.

He continued "Look at her Oyaji, she's covered in dirt and ash. It's obvious that she was the one that buried the bodies".

Nurarihyon looked at my appearance and agreed. My hair was unkept, any skin showing was covered in dirt and ash. My clothes were all tattered and in pieces. The only thing that troubled him seemed to be my eyes. Since one was pure silver and the other was purple. He frowned, since it seemed like their was no light in my eyes. He reached over and patted my head, I just growled at him.

Though it took awhile for this information to set in, when it did however I flipped out. Not saying a word I began yelling at them with my thoughts..._"YOU WERE SO CLOSE, YET YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ALL OF THEM!"_ _I shouted in my head. "Calm down..blaming them won't do anything to bring back your family.." said my rational side of consciousness. _Though I felt anger, I knew it wouldn't do any good, since the Nura Gumi was not the one responsible. It was whoever killed my family and burnt my village to the ground. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. Back to reality..

"Lets bring her back to the main house" said Rihan with a smile on his face. Clearly I had missed an entire conversation, but it was evident that it was about me.

Nurarihyon and Kubinashi turned to look at him and screamed "EEEEEHHHHH!"

I just stood there, not quite sure what just happened in the span of a few minutes.

At the Nura Gumi's Main House

I could not even describe what I saw right at that moment. I just stood there speechless as I took in my surroundings. All of the yokai just filed into the house like nothing was wrong. There was one thing however that caught my eye, it was the sakura tree in the yard. Perhaps it was the one thing in this house full of yokai that was pure and untainted by evil.

"Oyaji!" "Otou-san!" I heard the two delighted screams. Turning I saw two small figures approaching us, all seemed well until they tackled the fellow who called himself Rihan down on the ground. They seemed to continue to hug him from that position, somehow he managed to turn towards me and said "These are my two sons, Rikun age five and Rikuo age four." Rikun had long silver and black hair with red crimson eyes, while Rikuo had short chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. The both of them looked at me, and said " Hello Nee-chan!", Rikuo had a ridiculously huge smile plastered on his face. While Rikun on the other hand was just smirking at me.

"Geez the both of you are the same, get off of your father alright?" said a women with black eyes and black hair.

I heard a mixture of "Yes Hahaoya' from Rikun, and "Yes Yamabuki-Kasan" from Rikuo. I raised an eyebrow when I heard that. Another yokai, dressed in monks clothing told me quickly in whispers that Rihan had two wives. I almost fainted, it was impossible for me to imagine those two as brothers. Rikun seemed so evil and intimidating, while Rikuo seemed so innocent and pure. The monk yokai laughed, and before leaving quietly told me that his name was Kurotabo.

The days and months melded together, so it really didn't seem like much time had passed. It did actually seeing as how both Rikun and Rikuo grew older, and I held back three years so that I became the same age as Rikun. Rikuo started elementary school, and I went with him. I had started to view him as a little brother, so I became very protective of him. Going to school with him was better, since I didn't have to stay home and be around Rikun. Every time he sees me, all he does is smirk in my direction. I quickly turn away so that he doesn't see me get as red as a tomato. That would only make his ego get even larger.

It was just a normal day, Rikuo went to school with Tsurara and another.. Ao or something like that.. well whatever his name was, so that Rikuo could be guarded at all times. Even though his blood was mostly human, yokai seemed to still target him due to his relation with the Nura Gumi.

So besides all the little skirmishes here and there, everything was relatively peaceful. And it went on like this for another four years meaning that Rikun and myself were now twelve years old. Close to the age where we will be considered adults in the world of yokai. Rikuo on the other hand was only eleven still, plus he wanted to go to middle school and high school after. Some yokai didn't think it was a good idea, since he was mingling with humans, but it was perfect since yokai couldn't really touch the schools.

I had started to open up to some people in the main house. Rikun and Rikuo mostly, since they were close to my age. Plus they were the only friends that I have ever had, no one had wanted to play with me at my village due to my eyes colouring. They never seemed to mind, in fact they complimented it which made me feel a bit better. Well I told everyone my name, which was Kagei, I told them that it meant shadow. They all thought it was a bit strange. Seeing as how I was smiling most of the time, and had an innocent look in my eyes. I never dwelled on anything negative for too long.

I was playing with Rikun and Rikuo around the sakura tree. Having a match to see who could climb the tree without ripping or dirtying their clothes. Rihan and Nurarihyon sat on the floor in one of the hallways, which were able to see outside. Both of them just watching the three of us run around and for the most part, be kids.

"So, she's been with us for a few years now" mused Rihan while smoking though a pipe.

"Seems she is more lively then when we first picked her up, eh Rihan?" said Nurarihyon. Just then two ladies came towards where Rihan and Nurarihyon were sitting. One had black hair and golden brown eyes, and was wearing a pink yukata with sakura petals on it. The other had the same colour hair and eyes as Rikuo, and was wearing a nice yellow yukata that matched her hair perfectly. They both seemed to be carried trays filled with tea.

"Thank you Wakana" said Rihan. _Wakana eh? So that's Rikuo's mother..._I thought to myself. I then turned my attention to the other. She knelt by Nurarihyon and gave him, his tea.

"Thank you Yohime" he beamed at the lady. I was taken aback, it seemed as though he never smiled ever.

"That's our Oba-san" Rikun explained to me, since he caught me staring at her.

"That's a bit rude Rikun" said Rikuo, who playfully hit Rikun on the arm. Rikun then proceeded to have a yelling match with Rikuo. I just stood back a bit and laughed. It was very funny to watch, considering it was over something that was so irrelevant.

Nurarihyon looked over and saw Yohime deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Kagei-chan has been with us for a while right?" she asked. Nurarihyon nodded his head in agreement to the statement.

"How come she has never had a birthday party?" Yohime asked her husband. Nurarihyon just looked at her shocked, before slapping his hand to his face. A few seconds later Rihan followed suit. Both Wakana and Yohime looked at their husbands disbelievingly. It was then that Wakana clapped her hands together and said " It's settled then tonight we will throw her a party to celebrate all the years that she missed, as well as to officially welcome her into the family"

Rihan, Nurarihyon, and Yohime smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then lets get to it" she continued. Then all four went off to plot the party with all the other yokai in the house, all the while keeping it a secret from Kagei.

I had just come back from a refreshing bath, totally content. The only thing that worried me, was that I didn't know what everyone was running around doing. I got to my room, opened the door, walked in, and shut the door. I look around, and I noticed that something didn't feel quite right.. I searched my entire room, until the last thing was the closet. I looked at my closet, it was full of different yukatas. I deadpanned "_Definitely the work of Tsurara or Kejoro..."_ I thought. Ever since I came here, they have been trying to get me to be more girly. _"I like how am I though.." _I whined in my head. Seeing as how their was no choice but to put on one of the yukatas, otherwise I wouldn't be able to leave my room. I looked through all of them, until I came upon a light blue one with small snow flake prints on it. It was perfect, and probably one of Yuki-Onna's old ones. So after a while I finally figured out how to put it on. Looking through the small mirror, it looked good but now the only problem was what I was going to do with my hair..

It took an hour, but it was finally done! I was really happy with how I had got it done. Just as I was about to leave my room, Rikun ran into my room at full speed. He was fully covered in pink glitter, unfortunately he tripped over some of the books I had laid out on the floor and said hello.

When he looked up, he saw what I was wearing and I think that I saw a light blush creep up onto his cheeks. He started chuckling " I didn't know that you were a chick!" he said with a smirk.

"..." *Veins Pop* I couldn't really express my anger so I just went to go leave. And since he was in the way I stepped on his back forcefully, and smiled when I heard a crack along with Rikun's groan of pain. A few steps later, I heard the sound of his head connecting with the floor again. Somehow he then got up, and ran after me in such a hurry that I didn't notice him standing beside me, out of breath.

"Lets go" he said dragging me by my arm in another direction. My mind reeled because of the sudden change in direction. Half of me was glad that Rikun was holding onto my arm, the other for some reason violently detested the action. Fighting back a blush that threatened to turn my face completely red, I asked "Where are we going?'

"You'll see soon enough." was the answer that I received.

"_You'll see soon enough? Couldn't be more vague than that?" _my mind screeched at Rikun.

So I followed him, (more like dragged), and I was slightly nervous for what could happen next.

After what had seemed like hours turned out to be only a few minutes. We finally reached a door, Rikun put me in front of it. He then opened it from behind me, I stood facing a dark room unsure of what was going on, and then I heard something that I didn't really expect. A chorus of "Happy Birthday!" rang out from all directions. The lights were then switched on, then I saw that all of the yokai in the main house were in this room. It was decorated for a party, I silently laughed in my mind. _"Now I know where Rikun got the sparkles from.." _I just stood there, shock written all over my face. No one noticed that I hadn't said a word yet, they were all laughing and carrying on. As if this was just an excuse for them to be able to drink some sake.

Rikun came around from behind and saw my face. "You don't like it?" he asked quietly. That got the attention of the yokai in the room, all went quiet, they all turned and stared at me. Expecting that I would throw a tantrum and walk out saying things like "Why would you do this!", or "I'm not a part of your family". They sure didn't expect that I would start crying and smiling at the same time. Wakana came over and hugged me, I never felt so happy in my entire life. Rikun and Rikuo even joined in, and for a brief moment it felt like I was actually part of their family. All the other yokai cheered and just carried on as they did before. I didn't really care, this moment was probably never going to come again so I couldn't pass it up. Eventually the hugging ended, and Wakana and Rikuo left to go join the party. Rikun however had different plans, he hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear "Can I give you your present?". I could feel him smirking behind me, I nodded my head in agreement. So we left the party, and went outside for a walk. It was a silent walk, though Rikun had a determined look on his face. We walked around until we neared the sakura tree and the pond. It was then that Rikun took my hand in his, until we were closer to the tree.

We stood underneath the sakura tree, the petals falling all around us. Rikun forced me to look him in the eyes, he then started slowly leaning forward. My heart quickened, my mind unsure of my surroundings. The only thing that was clear in my knowledge, was that I was about to be kissed for the first time. We both leaned towards each other, our lips were centimetres apart. Rikun was about to close the distance, when all of a sudden I heard a flap of wings coming closer. It all happened too fast, I was with Rikun one moment, and the next I was being flung into the pond. My eyes were open, so I saw some bird yokai swoop down and take Rikun with them.

I was mad, well mad was an understatement. I was downright furious, they had taken something precious away from me, and I wasn't going to let it slide. I really didn't understand why I was this angry though. I climbed out of the pond, and began to release my youki.

This was the first time that I did this while staying at the main house. They really didn't know what type of yokai I was, well they were in for a surprise. For the first time in years, I spread my wings. It took a bit, but they finally opened all the way. They stretched to well over fourteen feet across, I looked up at the sky though the bird yokai were far away I knew I could catch up to them. My mind never registered that some yokai came outside to see what was happening, or that they seemed surprised when they saw my wings. With one powerful leap, I was in the air and racing after the bird yokai. It took two minutes to catch up with them, they seemed genuinely surprised that someone caught up with them. I saw Rikun struggling, and guessed that the leader was the one holding him.

Though it was many years ago, I remembered a incantation that could wipe out many enemies at once. After evading their futile attacks, I started gathering my energy. And I began to recite the old words of the incantation. The bird yokai looked scared, they didn't know what I was doing. Much less what was about to happen, the sky started to darkened and my words rang out in a clear voice.

_Divina Coelestis Bruti.., Cures Meam.., Descende Ex Tenebrae Caelum..., Autem Purga Tuum Hostes.., Tua Fulmina!_

All of a sudden, many lightning bolts came out of nowhere, and struck all of the bird yokai save the leader. Their bodies dropped to the ground, and I could smell the stench that they left. The leader took one look at me, and decided he didn't want to become crispy chicken. So he dropped Rikun and booked it in the opposite direction. Rikun was falling fast, but my wings were faster and I caught up to him in no time. Catching him, I then slowly flew towards the backyard of the Nura Clan. Everyone had come outside since then and had seen everything. They were all congratulating me, and were worried sick for the both of us at the same time. I folded my wings back in and reeled my youki in as well. I was about to walk over to Wakana and Yamabuki, when I tripped and started falling. But that's when everything started to fade...

I guess I passed out due to the lack of energy, and probably would have hit the ground if Rikun hadn't caught me.

* * *

Couple Days Later

* * *

I was just walking around the yard with Rikun, since their really wasn't much to do. No one would let us help with chores anyway, seeing as it would probably result in more work than usual for them.

"What's wrong Kagei?" asked Rikun, with a lot of concern in his voice. He seemed to notice that I started crying all of a sudden.

"Something's..at my village...and its crying.." I sobbed out. Wiping my tears away, I started heading for the front gate, aiming to leave to go back to my village.

"Wait Kagei!" Rikun yelled out. Unfortunately many of the yokai in the house heard that, and came out to see what was the matter.

"Kagei's trying to leave to go back to her village, she sensed something was wrong there" explained Rikun. "So, that's why there was some yelling" he continued. Looking to the side and smiling sheepishly. All the other yokai just started talking amongst themselves.

"Hmm.. It's been awhile since we actually went out to fight, so lets just go visit" said Rihan with a smile on his face. "Besides.. He continued, Kagei senses something so we might as well check it out"

"Oyaji..." Rikun deadpanned. He seemed to want to argue with his father, but he knew he wouldn't win so he just left it at that.

"Sounds interesting, lets go even if its just for a walk" said Nurarihyon. Rikun just started at his grandfather open-mouthed. They started walking towards the gate, most of the yokai following just so that they could get out of the house once in a while. I saw Rikuo arguing with his mother, Wakana. It seemed as though he wanted to come with us, and she was telling him that it was too dangerous.

"It's alright Rikuo! We'll be back soon!" yelled Rikun.

"Alright!" Rikuo replied. "Have a safe trip!" he continued.

"Yeah!" said Rikun. And with that they began walking towards Kagei's village. The village which housed powerful yokai, and they were known as...

Dragons...

While walking beside everyone, I began to think about what could have caused so much anguish, that I could feel it from so far away. I was finally heading back to my village after so many years.

"_Back to where it all began..."_

* * *

Hikari: Please Review and you'll receive an internet cookie and a hug from Rikun! :)

Rikun: Oi! I didn't agree to that!

Yami: S'okay Rikuo will be doing it on the next chapter.

Hikari: NO! My Rikuo! *Runs away with him*

Yami: *sweatdrop*

Rikun: My little brothers gone *head desk*

Yami: *pats on back* I'm still here..

Rikun: I don't want to hear that from you *death glare*

* Yami emos in corner*

Hikari comes back : Please Review and ignore the other two, they're just have a lover's spat at the moment.

Rikun and Yami turn to look at Hikari: HEYYY!

Please Review. It'll make us happy. :)

_Divina Coelestis Bruti.., Cures Meam.., Descende Ex Tenebrae Caelum..., Autem Purga Tuum Hostes.., Tua Fulmina!_ Roughly Translates To: Divine Heavenly Beast, Heed My Cry, Descend From The Dark Sky, And Purge Thy Enemies, With Your Lightning! ((Latin))

Yami: I know it doesn't make much sense, but I needed a incantation of sorts. Lol.

Also our characters have the Ability to hold back their ages. Since Kagei was 8 when she was found and Rikun was 5, and Rikuo 4. She held back 3 years to become the same age as Rikun. Kagei did attend school at one point but as Rikuo's senior due to her age. And by the end of this chapter they progressed to 12 years of age. So technically Kagei is 15. But looks to be 12.


	4. Chapter 3: Tears

Hikari: Yay~ now it's my turn to write, so that means *epic drum roll* NEW POINT OF VIEW!  
Yami: *face Palm*  
Hikari: What was that Yami *sweet smile*  
Yami: N-nothing H-hikari

* * *

we do not own nurarihyon no mago or its characters, just our OC's and this idea

* * *

Screaming and alarms were all I could hear as I ran down the Pure, well once pure now stained in blood, white halls of the Hell I was kept in for 7 years… 7 years of not knowing if Ka was okay…. 7 years of pain and torment and 7 years of watching the humans drop like flies.

I heard a howl of pain and the sound of Fangs tearing away a chunk of flesh then the distinct sound of blood splatter and a body dropping to the floor to my right. I freeze as I pass the door. Eyes as blue as the sky and as cold as ice lock with my own liquid silver. I gasp as I see what it's holding in its jaw, the missing piece of the dead person's neck, if it even was a person. I gasp as it starts to advance towards me, It's White fur died crimson with blood swaying with every step it takes. I back away only to trip on a body –when…- I flinch as it rubs its blood soaked muzzle against my face. "Took you long enough to find me" –I know that voice- The wolf then nips my black and crimson hair. I look it in the eye, and my eyes widen "Aku?" I gasp out as I notice that its eyes are a soft sea blue now. "The one and only." he replies with a hint of pride in his voice. I smile as I stroke his head. "Come on We need to go before they get here" I say as I stand and give a light tug to his tail. He yips and follows behind me.

As we walk down the abandoned halls I spotted a crack in the wall. "Here…" I whisper as I kneel towards it. I give the wall a light push and the brick crumbles revealing a small storage area, with clothes sitting in the center of it. –finally I can change out of these forsaken clothes- I grabbed the pair of black jeans and white tee-shirt and sweater, quickly changed, not caring that Aku was there, Grabbed my trusted sword; Kitogatana; and gave Aku a nod. He nods back and we run towards our freedom.

* * *

~~~~~~ 3 months later~~~~~~~

* * *

I look up to see if the markers my clan put up were still there from when I was younger. I heard a sigh from beside me making me lose my spot. I grumbled and looked beside me at Aku. "What is it?" I snap. He flinches and looks at his paws while sighing. "Well?" I say in a sickly sweet tone that screamed _if you don't answer you WILL lose your tail_. He shivered and his white fur ruffled as he answered. "Well I was just wondering how much longer until we reached your Village Ten, cause it's getting late and I don't know what could be hiding in this forest." he whined with a little hint of fear in it.

I sighed and walked over to him patting his head, trying to quell his fear and my own. I was scared; I admit that, scared of what I would find where my village should be. I mean, it has been 7 years since I've been there… 7 long years, and I've changed a lot. My wings Have reached a span of 10 feet each, my hair has change as a result of my anger and hatred towards those who stole me from my family, once a soft chocolate brown was now black and crimson, like blood, My eyes are void of all the childhood innocence they should have. My body has been trained in the ways a skilled assassin wish they knew.

Aku whined to get my attention. "Hmmm?" I say as I look him in the eye. We have a silent conversation with each other and it doesn't take long for me to notice that we were being followed by a large group of yokai, at least a hundred. I look at Aku and give him a sad smile as he looks at me terrified. I give him a nod to confirm his fears as I crouch low to the ground, and slowly start extend my wings. "Can you take your smaller form?" I ask him, to which he nods and shift to a small puppy. He climbs in to my arms, and whines as he hears the sound of my sweater ripping when my wings stretch it pass what it can take. With a yelp from him I launch us in to the air, hoping beyond all hope that I can lose our pursuers.

I felt a strange pull as I flew over a wasteland like area and all I could think was –No, Oh God NO!- I retracted my wings and we plummeted to the soot covered ground. I landed less than gracefully causing us to tumble through the ash. I quickly got to my feet and my vision is blurred by my tears. I fell to my knees and sobbed. –this can't be real… it's not real… Is it? - My mind was reeling as I took in my surroundings, and then I see them, wooden grave marks with names etched into them.

My body moves on its own, and moves me right in front of the graves, and it confirmed my fears. My whole clan... dead, Murdered in cold blood. My anger was set ablaze as I let out an inhuman roar from the back of my throat. I claw at anything that comes close to me letting my anger out, only stopping when I almost hurt Aku. I freeze as he looks at me. My sobs won't stop as he nuzzles my I sense it.

The large amount of Youki I felt earlier. My body freezes up as I think that I lead them to us. I give Aku one sorrowful look as I stand and bolt for the tree line making sure He doesn't follow me, and I find them. Their youki is so overpowering that I gasp out, causing their leader to turn and look at me. I quickly hid my Youki so he wouldn't know I was a yokai. He stares at me with his one visible amber eye for what seemed like hours, until he finally spoke, "What is a young girl like you doing out here?" he asked me. I inwardly smirk –he's making this too easy- I run up to him with fake tears in my eyes. I hug him around the waist and reach for his sword. "Some weird monsters attacked me and chased me here, you won't let them get me will you mister?" I say in a fake damsel in distress voice.

My inner smirk widens as I manage to grab his sword. He replies in a sweet voice that would make any girl swoon, "I'll protect you, but you have to let go of my sword first" I gasp as he spins me around and holds my hands behind my back. "Now, Little Girls shouldn't play with swords. Kagei Make sure she doesn't have any more weapons on her." I gasp and shoot my head in the direction of the Girl he called out to. "Ka…Gei" I say slowly, as if testing the word for the first time.

All strength left my legs and the only thing holding me up is this man holding my arms. Tears start to roll down my face as the girl approaches me; I can see that she is crying as well. "Ten...shi" she says as she strokes my hair then pulls me into a hug. I sob, thinking that I'm finally home, my sister is alive… Thank god. We got a lot of weird looks especially from the boy that was standing by Kagei earlier. He was giving me a glare and I sent one right back. The one with the amber eyes spoke again, "Kagei, Who's this" Kagei replied while hugging me closer to her "This is my little sister, Tenshi" There was a long silence, and then "EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I winced and hid my face in her yukata.

She chuckled and the boy looked at us, dumb founded. She waved him over and forced me to face him. When we make eye contact for the second time our glaring match ensued. Kagei gave a light tug to my hair to get my attention. "Tenshi, play nice." she said with a blank look on her face. I looked at her, shocked that she would say that to me. The boy spoke getting my attention again, "How do we know she even is your real sister, didn't you say that she went missing almost 7 years ago?" he said with a hint of malice and hostility in his voice. I glare at him challenging him to say it again, when Kagei taps my head in warning. I look at her with pleading eyes, and she responds by Tapping my back just above my shoulder blades, where the start of my wings are. –oh yeah… I forgot about those-. I grin as I release my Youki and reveal my wings, stretching them out with a slight flutter to relax the tense muscles, then pull them against my back feeling them relax the moment they come in contact with my shoulders.

The boy looks at me Shocked and Kagei Looks extremely proud of them. I hear the black haired amber eyed man, Rihan my mind supplied, Chuckle. "Well this certainly is proof enough" He said as he stroked my left wing, making me shudder and coo. The boy looks miffed and he huffs, "fine, so we already know your name, Mine's Rikun." he says with a wink and a smirk. I roll my eyes, but as soon as I did that, I heard a small whimper coming from my right.

I whirl around, knowing the moment I heard the sound, who it came from. A man with golden eyes and Gold and black hair approached us from out of the trees holding Aku by the scruff of his neck. I freeze and look to see if Aku is breathing, and let out a relieved sigh seeing that he is. But I see red when I see that the man is wearing a larger white wolf around his neck. I growl low in my throat thinking that he wishes to harm Aku.

Before anyone can blink, I've launched myself at the man only to be thrown into a tree, but luckily managed to pull Aku from that man's grip. I collide hard with a tree and slowly start to slump down it. I heard a lot of yelling and I see a blurred figure approach me. I flinch, expecting to be hit, but no pain came other than the throbbing in my head. I look up to see Rikun Standing again after placing Aku beside me. He then said, "I like her; she'd be a good addition to the night parade. Please, Oyaji, Can we keep her?" he asked looking to the man with black hair.-why I never..- I inwardly huffed. Kagei then Stepped forward and said, "Please Rihan-san, Nurarihyon-sama, She's my only blood relative…" –she looks like a kicked puppy- I mused to myself, as I tried to stand and get away, so she wouldn't have to deal with the burden I'm carrying.

Then there was a sudden burst of pain and I fell forward only to be caught by Rikun. Rihan gasped as he saw the back of my head. "Rikun, bring her over here now! She's hurt." A few seconds later, I feel myself being traded off into a different pair of arms. I whimper as I'm moved. I feel a light tingling on my head and then everything goes black.

* * *

~~~ 3 hours later at the Nura main house~~~~

* * *

As I regained consciousness, all I can see is brown. I sit up and hit my forehead off of someone else's. We both gave off and indigent squeak, and fall back. I sit up again, this time rubbing my forehead and nose to reduce the pain. I catch a glimpse of chocolate brown while trying to numb the pain. It was a boy, no older than me with soft chocolate eyes and soft brown hair that defied gravity at the back with a layer of black under it.

He smiles brightly, and looks to the door in apprehension. He then turns to me, "hello, my name is Rikuo, what is yours?" he asked Me.- doesn't he need to breath?- I think to myself. I stare at him for a while, and just as I was about to answer, the door slid open with such a force that I was surprised that it didn't break.

Standing in the, should be broken, doorway was none other than Rihan, Rikun, Kagei, and Aku. I gasp as I was tackled back to my futon by Aku in his puppy form, but after a minute he was lifted from my chest by two pale hands and I look up to see Rikun holding him by the scruff of his neck and reprimanding him on how he's not supposed to jump on people who are injured. I giggle at the look Aku was giving him, then I notice that everyone has turned to look at me, and I blush cherry red. I then notice that Rikuo is blushing as well making me blush harder. Everyone in the room laughed, aside from myself and Rikuo. Rikun then said with a smirk, "Looks like Rikuo has found his chosen one." I groan and hide my face in embarrassment. Rikuo just blushed harder and stuck his tongue out childishly.

Rikun laughed and smirked in Kagei's direction, causing her to blush crimson and look away. I giggled and stood slowly, and almost fell over if it wasn't for Rikuo catching me. He gave everyone in the room, besides me, a glare that could kill puppies. They all flinched as he said, "say anything, *looks at rikun* and you will meet Nenekirimaru..."I shivered at the ominous aura coming from him. He then looked at me and smiled. "Do you want me to show you around your new home?" he asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. We then left the stunned occupants in the room and went outside.

When we finally made it outside, with much pestering I might add, he brought me to a pond in the garden. There I met a few of the smaller Yokai that were living in the house, there even was a kappa. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, one of the smaller yokai suggested that they play tag with me as the one being chased. I paled and looked to Rikuo, Trying to plead not to, but much to my despair he was smirking at me, and so the chase began.

* * *

~~~a few minutes later by the sakura tree~~~

* * *

I had finally been able to escape and hide behind the sakura tree they have on their yard. I double over gasping for air. –Do they ever run out of energy, I mean, even that Rikuo is still looking for me…- I blush at the thought. I look up to see Rikun walking in the yard. We make eye contact and I give him a look that says _HELP ME!_ He snorts and continues to walk away. I give an indigent huff, and squeak as I feel a tap on my forehead.

I look up and my nose rubs against Rikuo's. He chuckles and I blush a crimson red as he pulls me close. He held a finger up to my nose telling me to be quiet. I nod and bury my face in his chest.-he smells like Lotus flowers- I thought to myself as he slowly pulled me closer to him. I then heard one of the smaller yokai telling the others that the third heir told them that I was hiding behind the sakura tree. I gasp and, Thinking that I have been caught, and I look up at Rikuo, mouth open to say something to get him to release me, but the words stop in my throat as he looks me in the eye and winks.

I pale as I hear the little yokai approaching, and I buried my face deeper into Rikuo's chest, waiting to be tackled, but I never felt an Impact. I opened my eyes and watched in shock as all the little yokai ran right past us. I hear a chuckle from above me and I look up to meet chocolate brown eyes filled with emotion. I freeze up as he starts to move his face closer to mine. We were seconds away from meeting when we were forcefully separated by a smirking Rikun. He then leaned over my shoulder and whispered loud enough for just me and Rikuo to hear, "If I don't get any, neither should you." As he was talking, I looked over his shoulder to see Kagei Blushing a bright cherry red.

A Soft chuckle caught my attention and as I turned my face to the sound, I felt something soft on my cheek. I looked to the side to see Rikun Retracting his face and smirking. There was a low growl, and then everything moved in a blur. Rikuo tackled Rikun and they started fighting with each other, and once or twice I heard a few "Don't touch my Tenshi" and "she's my chosen mate". I slowly inched my way closer to Kagei and whispered, "Do they do this often?"Kagei replied with a soft smile, "Not really, they've never hit each other before." I sweat dropped. –Great, now I'm a home wrecker- I look to my left as hear soft foot falls headed towards the boys.

I chuckle as I connect eyes with Rihan. He winks and makes a jester for me to be quiet. I nod and smirk to myself, but I wince as I hear twin thumps come from the back of Rikun's and Rikuo's heads. When I looked back at them, I couldn't contain my laughter. They both had a look of utter betrayal on their faces. I turned my head to the sound of more foot falls coming from the side of the house. To my surprise the two that walked around the corner were none other than Nurarihyon and Aku in his larger form. My shock faded when I say a look of pity on Nurarihyon's face. That look said that Aku had told him EVERYTHING. –Dammit, No I don't want your pity- I growled low in my throat, Flared out my wings and took a battle stance, challenging him. Kagei gasped, "Tenshi, take it back!" I growled again but it ended in a choked sob, "I won't Take anyone else's pity… No more." By now I was crying. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and my eyes met with Rikuo's again. My tears were flowing freely. I let out a soft sob when he pulled me close to him and stroked my hair.

* * *

Hikari: Yay~ I did it.. It took forever to get my muse back...

Yami: Hikari... you do know that you've had this done for awhile but never posted it right?

Hikari: hahaha.. You're so funny yami~ *ominous aura*

Yami: Don't hurt me.. I'm sorry~

Hikari: *huffs* that's better, anyway seeing as it's close to christmas (sorry for those who don't celebrate it) here's our present to you, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, Sooo until then...

Yami& Hikari: Bye-bye~


End file.
